vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyilinmon
Tyilinmon= Tyilinmon is said to be an ancient Digimon that was born at the creation of the Digital World, it is a Holy Beast Digimon that has been handed down through legend as boasting strength on par with a Mega, even though it is an Ultimate. Although it is a Digimon that possesses mighty strength, it deeply detests conflict, and it is said that it will never shed blood. Although it has a deeply compassionate personality that loves everything living in the Digital World, when it is up against a being that commits senseless killings, it is said that it will inflict merciless punishment. |-|Reppamon= A kamaitachi-like Digimon whose tail has become a blade. There is a will in the blade on its tail, and it has become possible for it to cope even with attacks that surprise it from behind. However, it isn't suited for mutual communication, and it has been seen quarreling with its tail in the middle of battle. It prefers to fight within forests, and it skillfully employs its claws and tail to easily climb trees, so close attention is necessary when fighting Reppamon in the forest. |-|Kudamon (2006 Version)= A Holy Beast Digimon that is always wreathed around a holy cartridge and never separates from it. It is said that day after day, it accumulates holy power within the earring on its left ear, and that the stored power is great enough to have influence on its next evolution. It has a calm, cool, and collected personality, conducting a precise assessment of the situation even in combat, and attaining the advantage in battle. Conversely, when it gets outnumbered, it possesses a defensive technique in which it goes into its cartridge and settles down. |-|Kudamon (Original)= Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-B | 3-C Name: Kudamon | Reppamon | Tyilinmon/Chirinmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies. Some Tyilinmon existed since the creation of the Digital World. Classification: Rookie-Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Holy Beast Digimon Powers and Abilities: Kudamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation (Attacks deal more damage against evil or darkness attribute beings. Can purify evil souls), Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement and Sleep Manipulation. |-|Reppamon=All previous abilities, Air Manipulation, Healing, Fire Manipulation. |-|Tyilinmon=All previous abilities, Flight, Morality Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome, Afterimage Creation, Electricity Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Should be comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | Galaxy level (Stated to be able to fight the likes of Mega Digimon despite being an Ultimate. Thus should be on par with WarGreymon and the like) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Elecmon) | Relativistic (Comparable to other fast Champion Digimon such as Stingmon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Comparable to Mega Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, A least a few dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Cartridge | None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Darkness and Unholy attacks, Data Digimon | Will at times Argue with its tail mid battle. (Reppamon only) | Is usually unwilling to fight unless the opponent is evil. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kudamon= *'Dangan Senpū:' Spins around in the air and slams into the enemy. *'Zekkou Shou:' Flashes blinding light from its earring. *'Holy Shot:' Shoots a holy beam when the patterns on its back glow. *'Flash Ray:' Confuses enemies with a flashing light, and thus disorienting them and even causing them to either hurt their allies, attack randomly or harm themselves with their attacks. *'Holy Light:' Blasts the foe with holy energy. |-|Reppamon= *'Kurukuru Rekkūzan:' Rolls towards the opponent, slicing them with its tail. *'Jūga Rangeki:' Wildly tears up the opponent with its sharp claws. *'Shinkū Kamaitachi:' Fires a blade of wind from its tail. *'Aura:' Heals itself or its allies. |-|Tyilinmon= *'Shippū Tenshouken:' Pierces enemies with the horn on its head. *'Jinsoku no Kokoroe:' Moves fast enough to leave after-images, confusing the enemy before slicing them with its horn. *'Kaishin no Hadou:' Releases aura, flaps its wings and leads the opponent into holiness. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out an orb of darkness. When suffering this attack, opponents have their vital functions brought to a halt. Or spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. Keys: Kudamon | Reppamon | Tyilinmon Note: For its Mega Evolution, see Sleipmon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Holy Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Monsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Morality Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters